A Sticky Encounter
by isnani
Summary: So much so was the influence of Ron and Hermione in their life, Rupert and Emma encounted an awkward incident.


____

Author's note: This is a Rupert/Emma story. There's just no category for me to place this story on this website, hence I opted for R/Hr. And besides, I don't guarantee it'll be up for long since real-life celebrity fanfictions are quite unaccepted here, now do they? But at least, for a short while. You can check out more of my Rupert/Emma stories at my website. And ooh! One more thing, this story is not betad.

* * *

Clothes abound. Her cabin was in shit mess as she tried to hunt for her missing bracelet. It was a birthday gift from her brother, Alex, for her eighteenth birthday.

Grumbling, Emma recline to the sofa and ranted to herself, "_Where in Merlin's balls is that dang bracelet?!_" Thinking hard again, she tried to mentally retrace back her recent excursion.

"_In Rupert's! Jeez! I should have known!_"

Her frustration subsided a bit as she remembered conquering Rupert for the second time at a game of table tennis. She won him over with a score of 5:0. She had a good time laughing at Rupert's disbelieving and embarrassed reaction.

Grinning nostalgically, a visual memory of her putting aside the dangling bracelet came to her. The game needed heaps of concentration, hence some tinkling and noisy accessory would not have helped much.

Swiftly checking her reflection in the mirror, she opened her door to get back to her red-headed co-star's cabin.

Upon reaching, she found that Rupert's door was quite ajar. Thus, at the hope of not giving him a sudden intrusion, she instinctively made a peep through the opened slit. The sight she received was thoroughly unexpected, leaving her gobsmacked.

Her male co-star in whom she knew some eight years ago was pleasuring himself in the most erotic way possible. There he was, with one arm gripping the side of the table, as the other was busy administrating strokes to the most private part of his body. His veins even appeared visible through his fair skin from his intensive exertion.

It was evidently by far the most breathtaking scene she had ever witnessed. But as he moaned out a name, she could not help the loud gasp she emitted.

In an instant, objects flew off the table – some crashed, whilst one lone Ping Pong ball bounced its way out of the window.

"_Emma!! Shit!_" Hastily zipping up his fly, he turned back around to look at her. Both shocked and speechless, red in the face.

"_I… I-I was just getting… this._" She snatched away the bracelet from the nearby side table where she had left it on earlier.

"_Bye!_" With a squeak, she scurried back to her own cabin as quickly as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day had passed since the awkward incident. Fortunately for the both of them, they had yet to be in each other's presence.

"_Gosh! This is gonna be super weird,_" Emma muttered to herself as she recall the day before. _Why must he masturbate at work? Can't he do it at home or something? Bloody wanker!_

Turning around the corner, she bumped into the person she had wished not to meet ever again; Rupert Grint himself. Again, they both stared dumbfounded at each other. Blood were rushing to their faces as both felt the heat of embarrassment.

However, in a second or two, Rupert made to go.

"_Rupert! Rupert, stop,_" she called. "_We need to talk._"

The young man halted but did not turn around. "_Rupes, this is getting ridiculously awkward. And I intend for it to stop at once._"

When her male counterpart kept his silence, she continued. "_It was an accident. I'm really very sorry._"

At once, Rupert strike, "_What were doing staring at me like that?! You could have knocked!_"

"Well, it's not my fault if somebody not bothered to check his doors properly before wanking off!" she retorted back.

The red haired actor grunted in response, finding no way out of the argument. He tried to walk away once more.

"_Don't you walk out of this conversation, mister! We're not finished yet! You're not telling me you'll stop talking to me altogether! People will think, people will talk. People will speculate!_"

"_Nice vocabulary, Em. But yes, that's what I'm planning to do._"

At the hurt look on his female friend, Rupert slowly relented. Besides, she did not check him out on purpose yesterday. It was truly an accident. "_Did you tell anyone?_"

Emma snorted. "_No. I'm not as low as you think I am, Rupes. Would you have told if the tables were turned on me?_"

She stared accusingly at him when she finally realised what she said. "_Wait, stop! Screw that thought!_"

The mischievous grin on his face broke the ice. Inwardly, Emma sighed in relief. _He's grinning. That's good isn't it?_

"_No, I wouldn't,_" Rupert replied.

"So… are we alright, then?" Emma asked tentatively.

He nodded in response. "_I think, eight years of friendship can't be wasted away just like that because of perverty old me!_" he grinned gawkily.

"_Good_," Emma nodded to herself, still feeling awkward.

They both walked in silence towards the studio's cafeteria. At least, they are okay now; meaning she need not carry the undeserved guilt every time she's with him.

"_Can I know one thing, though? Why were you moaning Hermione's name?_"

Wide-eyed, Rupert faced the girl again, appalled at her straight-forward question. But as he searched her face, he gathered that she was genuinely asking him an innocent question.

Sighing, they walked on. "_What do you know, I have a split personality,_" he smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "_I'm Ron Weasley._"

Giving him her incredulous look, she muttered, "_Phsyco._"


End file.
